


swervin

by cupofkey



Series: drabble requests [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends!, Nyotalia, One Shot, Road Trips, bad drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkey/pseuds/cupofkey
Summary: Road trip + European drivers who are also girlfriends = a terrifying combination.
Relationships: Female Germany/Female South Italy (Hetalia), Germany/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: drabble requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822141
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	swervin

**Author's Note:**

> idk what motivated me to name this... that... but naming is rough and I love these girls. so here is the last of the drabbles from my [tumblr](https://cupofkey.tumblr.com)! please feel free to send me more if you have a pair/concept you wanna see, I love requests and I will write just about anything cute and sfw.
> 
> anyways please enjoy :)

Monika’s life flashes before her eyes again, for what must be the fifth time in the last ten minutes alone, and she can’t help gasping— she doesn’t scare easily, but it’s really getting a bit difficult to have some restraint at this point.

“Come  _ on, _ ” Chiara snaps, jerking the steering wheel to the right and cutting off a white sedan. “Quit being whiny about my driving, or I’ll never drive you again, and you can just drive the rest of the trip.”

The sedan honks furiously. Chiara swerves back into the other lane, having passed a couple of pickup trucks.

“I appreciate you,” Monika says, strained, “but if you take the next roundabout at this speed, we are going to flip over and die.”

“If we die, we die,” Chiara drawls. “Do I look like I give a fuck?”

“I… I hope so?”

Chiara huffs. “Whatever. Look, if you’re so offended, we’ll just switch off before we get back on the highway.”

“Alright,” Monika says. “Thank you.”

“Didn’t know you were so averse to my driving,” Chiara mutters.

“Well— just not, er, in the city,” Monika says, clenching her teeth as the car rocks dangerously to one side. “I mean, we’ve just been on the highway so far, which is less…”

“Full of fucking  _ idiots. _ ” As if to punctuate her statement, Chiara slams on the brakes and honks furiously at the minivan in front of them that’s pulling over.

Monika sighs. “People, yes.”

“Yeah, and we went on this road trip to get the fuck away from those,” Chiara says, flicking at her turn signal for less than a second before revving up between two cars. “Or, at least, I did.”

“Fair enough,” Monika says, her nerves tinged with ease, even fondness. Mostly, she finds herself glancing over at Chiara— focusing on the determined set of her face, the striking line of her profile, the way light plays over her knuckles and fingers on the steering wheel.

_ We might die, but I can’t complain about the company. _

“Quit staring at me,” Chiara huffs. “I can fucking feel it. I’m trying to drive.”

“I can’t help it,” Monika says.

Chiara flushes, white-knuckling the wheel even tighter than she already is, her throat bobbing as she swallows. No response— a flash of buzzy elation squeezes Monika tight.

_ Ah, she’s so…  _

“Here, you weirdo,” Chiara grumbles, pulling into a strip mall parking lot and throwing the car in park. “So you can stop staring at me while I’m trying to focus. You better be the best fuckin’ driver on the planet.”

Monika snorts lightly. “I’ll try my hardest.”

So they get out of the car and switch, and Monika spends a solid minute readjusting everything to her height (“It’s not my fault you’re an Amazon,” Chiara says, although she doesn’t sound too angry about it.) Then she gets back onto the main road, following the signs pointing to the interstate—  _ lawfully, _ because she prioritizes safety, and her focus is completely on the road.

That is, until Chiara  _ squeaks. _

“Are you—” Monika stutters, glancing over to see her girlfriend flattening herself against the seat, eyes big and jaw clenched. “Er, is something—”

“Why,” Chiara grits out, “are you driving. So  _ fucking _ fast.”

Monika frowns. “I’m… is this fast? I’m in the left lane, I’m leaving space for other drivers, I’m signalling…”

“You’re literally driving over a hundred miles per hour.”

“And?” Monika says, a little defensively now. “You were swerving like a getaway driver back there.”

“Because people are slow and stupid,” Chiara hisses. “Nobody is being stupid here. There’s one other person and you’re trying to accelerate off the fucking planet.”

Monika winces—  _ I’m not going that fast, am I? I’m not. This isn’t that fast for the highway, it’s just… _

“Well,” she cautiously says. “It’s a little over the speed limit. But I’m careful.”

Chiara just groans, sinking into her seat and pressing her hands into her face. “A little. For Christ’s sake.”

“Do you want to…” Monika bites her lip, torn between feeling worried and amused, checking her mirrors and smoothly passing the car in front of her. “Maybe you can take a nap? You’ve been driving for the last few hours, after all.”

“How the hell can I nap when you’re driving like it’s NASCAR?”

“Alright, alright,” Monika sighs, “I’ll try to slow down. And I’ll pull over at the next rest stop so you can get a break. Is that okay?”

“Fine,” Chiara mumbles, and she curls up against the window, looking very…

_ Well, she doesn’t look angry. Just small. _

Monika finds herself smiling at the road as the minutes tick by, easing her foot off the gas as much as she can handle, luxuriating in the gentle brush of the air conditioning against her face.  _ Maybe we’re both idiots who can’t drive safely, but I can’t bring myself to mind. The fact that I’m taking a trip with her at all… _

“Hey, one mile,” Chiara announces, pointing at the sign indicating a rest stop. “Get over there.”

“Alright, alright,” Monika chuckles.

She signals, changes lanes, finally slows down to the speed limit as she takes the exit. It’s a pretty small rest stop, all things considered: there isn’t much beyond a modest restroom and a single park bench, a dented trash can that’s near overflowing with scraps of this and that, a couple beat-up looking cars.

Monika pulls into a parking space, checks her reference points. They get out of the car and stretch.

“I’m never letting you drive on the highway again,” Chiara declares. “We’re taking the scenic route from now on.”

Monika chuckles, twisting left and right. “Didn’t we decide it was a waste of gas?”

“No,  _ you _ decided,” Chiara says. “And my sanity is a hell of a lot more important than gas money. I don’t want you to crash and die in front of me.”

The words are morbid, flippant, and horribly, horribly endearing. Monika makes her way over to the passenger side.

“Only if I get to drive any time we enter city limits,” she dryly says.

Chiara huffs. “Deal. Now come here, I was seriously fuckin’ worried.”

She tilts up on her tiptoes, something that makes Monika’s heartbeat race uncontrollably—  _ oh, god, she’s so lovely, I think I’m going to die. _

_ Well, maybe not. As long as Chiara sticks to driving on the highway. _


End file.
